


Monster

by SterlingBeryl



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingBeryl/pseuds/SterlingBeryl





	

I only know hatred when I see your face.  
And it surprises me, how deep it can run  
But feels only natural when your repugnant features  
Are close to mine  
And screaming, spitting in my face  
You knock me upside the head  
Tear at my hair  
And I  
Cant care  
Won’t care  
Can’t cry  
Won’t cry  
Because when you call me disgusting  
Monster even  
All I can do is make snide remarks  
And die a little more inside


End file.
